Yo los voy a seguir cuidando
by The Animanga Girl
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot de como Jeanne mantuvo su promesa de seguirlo cuidando... en honor a los 580 años de la muerte de la chica a a que Francia realmente amo...


_30 de Mayo del año 1631 madrugada_

"¿Papa?" una pequeña colonia pregunto al ver que su padre no estaba en su habitación

El pequeño Mattie se levanto de su adornada cama con el pequeño Kumanjirou en sus brazos

"¿Quién?" pregunto el oso despertándose

"Kuma, ya pasamos por esto soy Nueva Francia, Mattie"

El oso solo bostezo

Pero el pequeño estaba intranquilo, ¿dónde estaba su _papa?_

Empezó a oír ruidos en lo que parecía el estudio de su padre, caminando de puntillas se acerco hacia la puerta que estaba ente abierta.

Pensó en entrar, pero sintió la mano de alguien deteniéndolo

"No lo haría si fuera tu _mon_ _enfant"_ le dijo la figura

Kumanjirou se puso alerta y Mattie abrió los ojos, dado que podía ver a través de la persona que lo había detenido

"¿Quién es usted _madeimoselle?" _ Pregunto un poco asustado

La chica miro al pequeño con una mirada tierna

"No tienes que temer _mon enfant, _me llamo Jeanne" dijo la chica "Pero tu padre a tomado mucho vino y temo que tal vez diga cosas que un pequeño no deba oír…"

"¿Por qué ha tomado mucho vino?" pregunto Mattie abrazando a Kuma y abriendo sus grandes ojos violetas

"Esta triste" le respondió la chica perdiendo su sonrisa por un momento

"¿Por qué esta triste?"

"Creo que eso sería por mi"

"¿Por qué pones a mi _papa _triste?" pregunto Mattie algo molesto, no le gustaba ver a su padre triste

La chica se gacho para quedar al nivel de la pequeña colonia

"Estoy segura que tu papa te lo explicara cuando seas más grande… ¿por qué no mejor regresas a la cama, _mon_ _garçon_? Estoy segura que estará todo mejor por la mañana…"

El pequeño se comenzó a mover y fue cuando se dio media vuelta

"_Madeimoselle_, ya la había visto antes…usted se aparece a veces en la casa…veo que le da un beso de buenas noches a papa en la frente, que lo cubre cuando hace frio y he sentido que también me arropa a mi…"

Jeanne estaba sorprendida, no pensaba que el pequeño la hubiese estado viendo tanto

"A sí que madeimoselle Jeanne… ¿puedo decirle _maman?_ "Pregunto poniéndose rojo como una cereza

"¿Por qué _mon petit?" _ Pregunto sorprendida

"Eso…eso es lo que hacen las mamas, ¿no?...yo ya casi no recuerdo a mi primera mama, y …me gustaría poderle decir a alguien que me cuida…mama.." dijo al borde de las lagrimas

La chica sonrió nostálgicamente y le revolvió el cabello al pequeño, "si te hace feliz, por mi no hay ningún problema"

A Mattie se le iluminaron los ojos y se fue corriendo a su habitación, después de todo su _maman_ se lo había pedido…

Jeanne sonrió un poco al ver al pequeño dirigiese a su habitación, pero ahora tendía que hablar con alguien que probablemente no estará muy sobrio en esos momentos

.-.-.-.-.-

Entro sigilosamente a la habitación, la chimenea estaba prendida y Francis tenía una botella a la mitad en su mano, su cabeza estaba recargada en su escritorio pero se veían los rastros de las lágrimas secos en su cara

Ella le pico con el dedo un poco el hombro

"Francis, Francis, Francis…" pero no había respuesta

Tomando todo el aire que pudo respiro

"¡FRANCIS BONNEFOY!" grito con fuerza

El aludido se levanto de golpe sorprendido al ver a la figura ente el

"¿Jeanne?" dijo frotándose los ojos y mirando la botella a medias que tenia "¿Cuanto vino tome?"

No recibió otra respuesta más que un golpe en su cabeza

"Por el amor de…Francia, Francis no puedes hacer esto cada año…" dijo cruzando los brazos

"¿Te diste cuanta que usaste mi nombre dos veces, mon amour?" dijo sonriendo melancólico

Ella le acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja

"Sabes que has sido la persona que más he amado…por eso n o me gusta verte así…" dijo ella mordiéndose el labio para no llorar

Francis se levanto y trato de tocarla, pero la atravesó

"Ya no estoy aquí, no significa que no esté cuidándote…me harías la vida más fácil si no hicieras esto…"

"Lo siento mon amou, pero si poniéndome así por lo menos puedo olvidar por unas horas…"

"No fue tu culpa" le dijo ella "Ya pasaron 200 años tienes que dejar de lamentarme…tienes aun pequeño que cuidar ahora…"

"Pero te extraño…dijo son lagrimas silenciosas corriendo por su cara

"Siempre estoy aquí…" y diciendo esto se desapareció como si fuera aire

Francia pensado que todo solo era un sueño se dirigió a un sofá y cayó desplomado, no sin antes notar que sus ojos estaban húmedos de nuevo….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_1763 Tratado de Paris_

"¡No!" dijo un desolado Francia en el suelo

"Oh, vamos Francis no es para tanto, te quedas con tus colonias caribeñas" dijo señalando en un retrato a varios niños

"Pero Mattie es mío….el es Nueva Francia…el es _mon petit_…" dijo con la voz quebrada

"Si tanto lo querías pudiste negociar otras colonias…"

"Lo dices como si lo pudiera hacer, eso es cosa de mis jefes…" dijo con una voz amarga

"Tranquilo vivirá feliz en mi casa, además estará con su hermano Alfred y con las demás colonias…estoy seguro que el también apreciara mi comida…"

Fue interrumpido por un golpe

"No te atrevas a insinuar que _Matthieu _podría tener tan burdo sentido del gusto" dijo encolerizado

"Seamos realistas Francis, te lo estaba buscando cuando decidiste entrar a la guerra" dijo con un tomo superior

"Tu…"

Fueron interrumpidos por una sirvienta que entro de la mano con el pequeño Mattie lo dejo en la elegante sala y se fue con lagrimas en los ojos, pues sabía que no volvería a ver a ese dulce pequeño otra vez

"¿_Papa_?" pregunto el pequeño abrazando a su osito

"¿Quién?" pregunto el oso

"Nouvelle-France" murmuro el pequeño

"Ya no más" dijo duramente Arthur

"_Papa_, ¿Qué hace aquí el señor de cejas chistosas?"

"Insolent Little brat" murmuro enojado

Francis se agacho para estar a la altura de la pequeña colonia y le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

"_Mon Petit garçon_… vas a tener que ser muy fuerte ahora….vas a pasar una temporada en casa de Arthur…"

"Pero no quiero papa, sus cejas me dan miedo, y tu dijiste que su comida sabe a tierra mohosa…"

"Los se _mon petit_, pero necesito que haga esto por _papa_…lo harás, ¿serás fuerte por _papa_?"

A Mattie se le empezaron humedecer los ojos, pues comenzaba a comprender lo que estaba pasando

"¡_Papa_!" dijo dejando a Kumanjirou a un lado por un momento y abrazando a Francia con todas sus fuerzas

El cuadro era rompecorazones, hasta Arthur sintió un pequeño nudo en el estomago, si hubiese perdido el, ¿la situación será invertida con él y Alfred?

Vio como Francia se quitaba el elegante listón que tenía en el cabello y se lo ponía a Mattie

"Nunca olvides" dijo Francia comenzándose a separase

"_Non_" dijo Mattie con los ojos completamente húmedos

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Arthur lo estaba cargando, y llevándoselo y cargando a Kuma rudamente del brazo, dejando a Francis roto en el suelo, pero fue cuando el pequeño vio que alguien se acercaba a Francia

"¡_Maman_!" grito el pequeño

"¿De que estas…?" dijo Arthur volteando a ver a Francis y quedarse pálido y frio, pues caminando hacia el estaba una figura que hacia mas de trescientos años no veía…una chica con armadura…

"¡_Maman_!" exclamo el pequeño "tengo miedo"…

Arthur miro al pequeño, ¿el también la veía?

"No tienes que temer, dijo Jeanne acariciándole la cabeza "Yo voy a seguir cuidando a Francia y a Ti" dijo lo ultimo cono un tono de advertencia mirando a Arthur antes de desaparecer como el aire

Rápidamente Arthur salió de la habitación sin volver a mirar atrás

Si se hubiese quedado un poco mas hubiera oído a Francia murmurar

"Me quitaste a quien más quería…de nuevo…pues yo le ayudare a quien más quieres que se aleje de ti…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Presente _

Canadá estaba frente a la casa de Francia, y si estaba siguiendo los pasos de los últimos 580 años, estaría en su estudio con una botella en sus manos. Suspirando entro a la casa con la llave extra que tenia pero en vez de encontrarse aun Francia ebrio en el suelo se encontró con un Francia triste mirando por la ventana

"¿Papa?" pregunto cuidadosamente

El aludido se giro para verlo

"Oh, Mattie, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Venía a ver como estabas"

Francia lo miro fijo

"No estoy ebrio si es lo que preguntas"

"Ammm… ¿por qué?"

"Porque por los últimos 580 años eh tenido el sueño recurrente que mi querida Jeanne me visita, pero como tomo demasiado nunca recuerdo lo que me dijo…así que este año pienso mantenerme sobrio…"

Canadá lo miro fijamente y comprobó que el efecto estaba sobrio pero hubo otra cosa que le llamo la atención

Francia tenía su cabello recogido en una coleta

"Francia, porque tu cabello…" comenzó a decir Canadá

"Cuando la conocí tenía el cabello recogido"

"Entiendo, creo que me quedare contigo, para asegurarme que estés bien…"

"_Merci Matthieu_"

La tarde paso tranquila y a eso le llego la noche y Francis se veía desolado

"Tal vez, todas las veces que la vi había sido por el vino…creo que me iré a dormir…"

"Oui" dijo Mattie cansado "¿puedo quedarme aquí hoy? Ya es tarde…"

"Oui Mon Petit, Puedes usar tu antigua recamara" dijo Francia desganado

Matthew se dirigió a su antigua recamara y se sorprendió que seguía igual como el día que la dejo, unos cuantos dibujos en la pared, una camita para Kuma y, la cama ampliamente adornada

"Papa" dijo algo nostálgico mientras se acomodaba para dormir y se quitaba los lentes…

.-.-.-.-.-

Dieron las once de la noche y Mattie comenzó a sentir algo de frio, tal vez le debió de haber pedido a Francia un pijama en vez de dormir en bóxers y fue cuando siento que alguien lo cubría y le daba un beso en la frente

"Gracias por cuidar a Francis _mon fils_" dijo una dulce voz

Matthew, abrió los ojos de golpe y vio a una chica que hacia algunos años no veía

"_Maman" _dijo como si fuera un pequeño de nuevo

Ella le sonrió dulcemente y se dirigió a la puerta

"Creo que le daré una visita a Francis, vuelve a dormir pequeño"

Y como si obedeciera una orden de Inglaterra Matthew regreso a dormir

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Francia no se había dormido estaba tomando una pequeña copa de vino mientras apretaba con fuerza una cruz de madera con un anillo dorado que colgaba en su cuello

"Francis" una voz dijo "Si aprietas mas esa cruz se hará polvo…"

El aludido se giro y vio a la misma chica que se había presentado con harapos hacia más de 580 años

"Jeanne"

Los dos intercambiaron miradas, no había más que decir

.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Qué les pareció?, subí este fic hoy por ser el 580 aniversario de la muerte de Juana de Arco, las palabras en cursivas son en francés y la mayoría significan 'mi pequeño' 'mi niño' 'gracias' etc.…**

**Siempre he pensado que Juana de no haber sido una mortal habría sino una excelente mama para el pequeño Mattie, y como explique en el capitulo 'Recuerdos del Pasado' del fic 'Y a donde se fue?' a mi opinión Canadá también puede ver fantasmas por el misticismo de las regiones polares etc.…**

**Lean y comenten **

**The Animanga Girl**


End file.
